


Skeleton in The Closet (Bad Jokes Aren't Sexy)

by Ohboythisisalot



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, I don't know why I wrote this, Its not good, M/M, Pointless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dumb stuff, its gay, just for fun, they're in love, this entire fic is just the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohboythisisalot/pseuds/Ohboythisisalot
Summary: Kravitz has a workplace ball tomorrow night, but forgot to tell Taako one minor detail that seems awfully important. Taako replies with a stupid joke. Then they make out.





	Skeleton in The Closet (Bad Jokes Aren't Sexy)

“What do you mean your fancy boss friends at work don’t know? What about the ring?” he grabs Kravitz’s hand and raises it- gesturing at their matching wedding bands pointedly. 

“Well, I uh… I kind of- you see I….” he stumbles over his words for a moment. Taako shifts his grip from Kravitz’s wrist to hold his hand, eyes soft, despite his teasing.

“Just tell me, dude. I won’t tattle.”

Kravitz only gives half a chuckle at that, only it was more of a huff than a laugh, really. He pauses for a moment to think before speaking again.

“Okay, so, I might have panicked.” He says, carefully, “and now they think that I have a very beautiful, sexy, adorable, capable…wife.”

Taako doesn’t respond, just chews on the inside of his lip. Kravitz continues. “I didn’t tell them any specifics, heck, they decided you were a lady all on their own! I just couldn’t bring myself to correct them. They were so proud of me and I didn’t want to risk losing that.” Kravitz bows his head in shame. “I’m sorry.”  
Taako smiles, softly, and nudges Kravitz- shoulder with his own, squeezing the hand in his. “It’s okay, babe. I knew you had some secrets and hang-ups when this started. M’just surprised that this time the skeleton in the closet was you.” When Kravitz looks up to meet his gaze, the soft smile has turned into a stupid, cheesy grin, and he actually laughs this time. Properly. 

Taako leans in and kisses him, smiling into it, and he can tell that Kravitz is too. It’s kind of a shitty kiss, as far as kisses go, but it’s perfect for the moment.   
When they part, Kravitz leans his forehead against Taako’s, closes his eyes, and sighs, still smiling a little. They sit there for a moment. 

“So that was what you were so sure I’d be mad at you about? A slip up?” 

“Yeah…” Kravitz shrinks back a bit, and Taako readjusts in his lap so he’s resting his head on Krav’s shoulder. “A bit silly now, isn’t it?” He asks. Taako shrugs. 

“Though, one thing is for sure, babe.” He prompts, a different grin spreading across his face, just as familiar. Taako’s eyebrows waggle in the most ridiculous, unsexy way imaginable, and he sticks his tongue out between his toothy grin. Kravitz can tell that Taako is trying to be seductive, and frankly, he has never been more attracted to anyone else in his ‘life’(?) 

“What might that be?” Kravitz asks, amused. 

“When they watch you dance with your husband tomorrow night, and see the way you look at him, all dressed up and loosened by the champagne, there’ll be no doubt in their mind about who you’re really interested in.” 

“Sounds great, love.”


End file.
